This invention addresses the problem created by the practice in the amusement and arcade business of regarding customers with large numbers of redeemable tickets which are typically emitted from a gaming machine in a continuous strip from a ticket supply roll in the machine. The business operator needs to be able to count the tickets, account for all tickets to avoid fraud and theft, and to destroy tickets once redeemed to prevent reuse.
Two ticket counters for the purpose described are known to be currently available and in use at the present time. Both are designed for xe2x80x9cstandard card ticketsxe2x80x9d and do not work with a new form of xe2x80x9cpaperxe2x80x9d tickets now in use by the inventor. The two known machines are provided by Smart Industries and by Deltronics Labs. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,093).
The problems arise because of the differences between typical xe2x80x9ctheaterxe2x80x9d type tickets and the new xe2x80x9cpaperxe2x80x9d type tickets. Problems arise from two fundamental differences. One is that the method of xe2x80x9creadingxe2x80x9d the xe2x80x9cpaperxe2x80x9d tickets differs greatly from that of reading the xe2x80x9cstandardxe2x80x9d tickets. A second source of problems is the differences in the physical dimensions and form of the various tickets. Not only are there basic differences between the forms of the xe2x80x9cpaperxe2x80x9d and the xe2x80x9cstandardxe2x80x9d tickets, but also there are variations in the dimensions of xe2x80x9cstandardxe2x80x9d type tickets produced by different manufacturers. For example, tickets produced by Globe Ticket and Label Company are one {fraction (1/32)} inch narrower than those produced by National and Muncie. In this last situation of small differences in the physical dimensions of the tickets, the user is required to readjust the ticket guides of the machine if the tickets in use are of different dimensions from those to which the manufacturer set the machine at the factory. The xe2x80x9cstandardxe2x80x9d tickets have a small notch or separation portion between tickets that provides the mechanism for triggering the counter as the tickets pass through the counting machine. The machines currently in use employ a wheel driven mechanism for the ticket transport. This mechanism does not transport the xe2x80x9cpaperxe2x80x9d tickets well.
The currently used machines perform only limited functions. They count the tickets; they display the count on an LED numerical display; they print a receipt for the customer; and lastly they destroy the ticket with a shredding mechanism.
The present invention provides two significant improvements. First, its improved ticket transport mechanism is capable of effectively transporting both the new xe2x80x9cpaperxe2x80x9d type tickets as well as the xe2x80x9cstandardxe2x80x9d type tickets, including those with different physical dimensions. Secondly, it provides a video counting system that is capable of multiple functions. The video counting system can not only display the ticket count in a conventional numerical manner, but also the display screen can be used for numerous other visual communications, such as advertising, showing movies or cartoons to the customer, or displaying other information of interest to a customer, etc.
When a customer inserts a long string of tickets to be counted an appreciable amount of time is required for the counting process. The video system can be arranged to enable the customer who is waiting while the tickets are being counted to be amused by playing a trivia quiz game, or playing dexterity games, or some other similar type diversion.
The video enhancement of the counting system would be more fun and much more interesting for the customer than simply watching an LED counter display, and thus would encourage customer use of the counter.
A computer is needed to drive the video. The computer would expand the capabilities of the system beyond that of simply counting tickets. The computer would enable the system not only to count the tickets, count the receipts printed and keep track of statistics, but also would enable the system to allow access by remote computers useful for verifying the authenticity of receipts.